


5 Times  Mickey Was Forced to Babysit + One Time He Did It Willingly

by CarefulFearAndDeadDevotion



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (possible trigger warning due to homophobic slur), 5 + 1 Things, 5 + 1 times, 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, 5+1 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Incarcerated Terry Milkovich, M/M, Mickey and Svetlana above is just friendship wise, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarefulFearAndDeadDevotion/pseuds/CarefulFearAndDeadDevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Mickey was forced (threatened) to babysit and one time he did it willingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times  Mickey Was Forced to Babysit + One Time He Did It Willingly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfiction I've written (unless you count those One Direction imagines I wrote for the likers on my FB 1D page years ago but I'd rather you not) so please bear with me.
> 
> Things to note:  
> -I'm assuming that the changes in the Svetlana/Mickey dynamic we saw in Lazarus are permanent and improving (Svetlana holds Mickey to the sharing baby duties thing)  
> -Despite this, the events in Emily (and possibly Lazarus) did not happen (this is not because I don't wanna see Mickey and Ian out and happy but because I--and Svetlana--need that leverage)  
> -However, Yevgeny is alive and well and about 6 months old
> 
>  
> 
> There's some Russian in this, see link below for translations and further explanations.

1

"Поухаживай за ребенком, это ты его сделад! 1" Svetlana shouts.

"Speak fucking English!" he yells back.

"Да поможет мне Бог, Микки Малкович, возьми чергового ребенка!! 2" Mandy walks in and then back out. Nika is waiting by the door, lazy eye wandering. Her foot is tapping out a frantic rhythm and she's looking at Svetlana like a lion would a gazelle.

"Nobody fucking understands you," Mickey grunts and turns his back to his wife. Nika mutters something in Russian and Mickey is about ready to burst when the saving grace that is Ian Gallagher stumbles his way into the Milkovich home.

"Ah, orange boy," Svetlana has never looked happier to see Ian as she does in that moment; it's unsettling. "Would you tell хуесос 3," Nika snickers, "that he needs to take care of his child?" It sounds dangerous and Ian is looking at Mickey in a way that makes him want to take back his previous statement about Ian and saving graces.

"Mick, come on, I'll help," he says, as if that somehow makes the activity of watching the child he never wanted more bearable. And if it does, well, that's for Mickey to know and for no one to find out. Mickey huffs but doesn't protest.

Svetlana hands the thing to Ian and walks out the house, eye fucking with Nika the whole way. Ian pulls a couple of giggles out of the baby and Mickey can't help but take note of how fucking good Ian is with children. His face is still contorted into an hilarious grimace when he looks up at Mickey.

"Well, this is happening," he grins, rocking the baby a little as he does. Mickey huffs again and goes to grab a beer; this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

 

2

"I am not going to watch that thing," Mikey states before Svetlana has even made it through the door. He's sitting on the Gallagher's couch, beer in hand. Ian is upstairs showering. 

"You watch baby or I tell your father that you still spend time with orange boy, rubbing your dicks together," it's an empty threat, they both know it, they've moved past that point. Yet, Mickey stands up, takes the thing from her and holds it at arms length.

"You fucking owe me," he mutters, dumping the sleeping baby in Liam's old crib. The water upstairs stops running.

"Remember deal," she says. Svetlana is smirking as she leaves. Mickey hears a door upstairs close and then Ian, soaking wet and scantly clad, waltzes down the stairs. 

"Hey, Mick," he grins, rivulets of water falling down his chest, and, fuck, Ian has a really nice chest. Ian has a really nice everything, if Mickey's being honest with himself. Ian places a sloppy kiss on the top of Mickey's head and then walks over to the child. He puts on a really annoying high pitched voice as he asks, "and who do we have here? Oh, it's Yev, that's right!" He tickles the child and then plops down on the couch next to Mickey. 

"Would you put some fucking clothes on?" Mickey asks as Ian's towel slips lower on his hips.

"I thought you liked me in my birthday suit," Ian pouts. He drags the towel further down and winks suggestively at Mickey.

"Fucking child in the room, Gallagher," Mickey's not kidding himself, he would take it from Ian in a heart beat, but as much as he dislikes the child, there are lines not even he is willing to cross. 

Ian looks over at the child, nods, and says, "next time." And Mickey's not about to argue with that.

* * *

3 

Mickey and Ian are in a bar in Boystown. The barista, a blond twenty something, has been flirting with Ian for the past ten minutes and Mickey is itching to slam his face on the fucking countertop. When he hands Ian his drink and lingers a couple of seconds too long, Mickey reaches over the counter and punches the guy in the nose. Before they can leave, Svetlana strolls into the place, baby in tow.

She's smirking as she says, just loud enough to earn scandalized looks, "so you protect little boyfriend from penis but sell your wife to it?"  And while she hasn't actually asked him to babysit, he's pretty sure it's coming soon. Mickey is about ready to punch her too. He's had it up to here with Svetlana dumping the child in his care whenever she fucking wants to.  

Still, he plays dumb, "fuck you came here for?" Svetlana waves the baby a little and then gives it to Mickey, who almost drops it. If he feels relief when the thing is still in one piece, nobody needs to know.  

As they leave the L, Iggy, flanked by a couple of guys Mickey's never seen before, approaches them.

"Yo, I need you to help me with something," Iggy says, shooting a glance at the baby but ignoring Gallagher. Mickey knows well enough to agree and leaves the kid and Ian to walk to the Milkovich household alone.  

When Mickey comes back, Ian's asleep on the couch, the kid hugged closely to his chest. Mickey sits down at Ian's feet and looks at him for a couple of minutes; it's some serious Edward Cullen shit. Mickey has to physically pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming; Ian is so fucking gorgeous, he cannot believe that someone like that could be asleep on his couch. 

Tentatively, he reaches a hand out to stroke the redhead's hair, gently rubbing his thumb on Ian's forehead. Ian stirs and Mickey, snapped out of his daze by the sudden motion, pulls his hand back like he has been burnt. 

* * *

4

Mickey is watching after the kid for what feels like the billionth time in three weeks. The only difference is that he's alone this time. Ian's not there to cuddle the baby to sleep, feed it, change it's fucking stinky ass diaper while Mickey sits around getting drunk and staring at his boyfriend's ass. Mickey can't believe the fucking domesticity of it all. It's kinda repulsing.

The baby is soundly asleep on the couch when the phone rings. Mickey scrambles to get it, but, when he finally presses the accept button it's too late, the baby is screaming its lungs out.

Mickey is near ready to pull his hair out; nobody ever fucking calls the Milkovich house but today had to be the fucking day.

"What?" He grunts into the receiver.

He's greeted by the automated voice of a female police officer. His entire body goes rigid as he's informed that Terry Milkovich is set to be released from jail in a week. He hangs up, still on edge about the news, and walks over to his bawling child. He reluctantly takes it in his hands and tries to replicate what Ian had done so many times before to put the child to sleep.

Twenty minutes and every possible parenting trick later, it's still bawling and Mickey is about ready to. Not knowing what else to do, he calls Ian.

"Yo, Gallagher, this fucking thing won't shut up, I've tried everything-what? yes, I fucking did that, it didn't work-Gallagher, just shut up and come over."

He has barely hung up the phone when Ian, breathless, barges into the Milkovich home. "The fuck, firecrotch? I said it wouldn't shut up not that it was dying!"

Ian rolls his eyes and reaches for the baby. He sits down on the worn out couch, rocking the baby gently in his arms, and begins singing a lullaby. The thing has to be fucking stupid, cause Ian, tone deaf as he is, manages to make it fall asleep.

And as Mickey stares, with a look that comes as close to love as a Milkovich could muster, at his stupidly attractive boyfriend-who apparently is also a baby whisperer-singing to his child, he realizes how utterly fucked he is.

* * *

5

Mickey doesn't realize that he's stroking his child's head until Ian makes a noise that sounds dangerously close to a laugh. Ian's at the top of the stairs, staring at him with a look that deserves to be punched off his smug, freckled face. 

"You like him," he sing-songs. Gallagher definitely has a death wish.

"So what if I do," Mickey shrugs. Ian's shocked speechless, making Mickey adopt a smug grin of his own. Ian definitely hadn't expected that answer. Ian walks down the stairs and places a kiss on Mickey's head.

"You're a dork," Mickey mumbles, but leans into the touch anyway. Ian spins Mickey around and when he looks at him, Mickey is sure he's seeing the Cheshire cat.

There's a glint in his eye as he answers, "your dork." Mickey pushes him  away, but he's smiling.

"Fuck you is what you are," he says. Ian pulls him forward again, rests his forehead against Mickey's. He mumbles something that Mickey can't catch, but when he asks the redhead to repeat himself, he's met with a pair of lips. He splutters and withdraws but then he remembers that's not who he is--not what he does--anymore: Ian has changed him in more ways then he'd like to admit. That's why he wraps a hand around Ian's waist and pulls him towards himself, places a hand on his cheek.       

And as he's kissing Ian all he can think is how his dad's bound to get home any fucking day now.

* * *

+1

  
Him and Ian are playing video games in the Milkovich's living room when Svetlana, juggling the baby and a bag of God knows what, walks by. 

  
"Yo, you need me to watch Yev?" It's the first time he's called the baby by its name and it shocks them both. Ian raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything, opting to pause the game instead. Svetlana, however, is staring at him like he grew three heads. 

"What the fuck you looking at? You need help or not?" He snaps. Svetlana stammers an 'okay' and hands him the baby. As she walks out the house she turns around to look at him disbelievingly at least five times. 

Two hours later, Mickey, Ian, and Yev are at the Alibi. Mickey is downing his sixth shot of whiskey, Ian's hand on his thigh, when Terry, followed by a hooting Iggy and Tony, walks in. Kev coughs and Ian withdraws his hand, but Mickey, already well on his way to drunk -the whiskey being the last in a long line of alcoholic beverages Mickey has consumed in the past hour-, stands up and stumbles towards his dad. 

Terry greets his son but schools his face into a frown when he sees Ian. "The fuck you doin' here with him? I thought that whore fucked the faggot outta you." Mickey raises his eyebrows at Terry and walks back towards Ian.

"Hey," Mickey bangs on the bar a couple of times, "'scuse me! I'd like everybody's attention, please." The noise in the bar cuts off abrubtly.   

Ian gets up and pushes Mickey down, whispering "Mick, shut the fuck up."

"I just want everybody here to know,-"

"Mickey," Ian warns.

"-I'm fucking gay." Ian's muttering a string of curses at Mickey, shaking his head. "Big ol'mo." There's a moment of stunned silence, and Mickey swallows audibily. When Terry's brain registers Mickey's confession, he lunges forward, rage rising out of his throat. The fist lands square on Mickey's jaw before he has time to protect his face. The bar is a cacophany of sounds again. Ian's on Terry before Mickey can get back up. In the midst of the ensuing fight, someone calls the cops. 

After Terry's been dragged back to prison, Ian and Mickey are sitting in front of the Alibi, all bruises and blood. Ian places a kiss on Mickey's head and says, "'m so fuckin' proud a ya, Mick. You _really_ came out." 

Mickey takes a swig of the liquor Ian offered him, "don't mean I'm gonna wear a dress."

Ian rolls his eyes, "nobody fuckin' asked you to."

"I know there was a fight an' all but leaving a infant unattended in a bar? Fuckin' irresponisble," this coming from Kevin, Yevgeny in tow. After handing the baby over, he takes a good hard look at Mickey, shakes his head, and walks away muttering, "Mickey fuckin' Milkovich, who would'a thought?"

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian in the first part means (at least according to google and some website I found):  
> 1"Look after the baby! You helped make it!"  
> 2"So help me God, Mickey Milkovich. Take the damn baby!"  
> 3"cocksucker"
> 
> ~Everything from Mickey's coming out to the end is nearly word for word from Emily.~


End file.
